Kidnapped
by madasmonty
Summary: The dark figure loomed over Olivia menacingly...He would finally get back at Ivy for all she'd done... By kidnapping her sister. Please read and review. WARNING MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE. Complete.
1. Capture

**Kidnapped**

**Authors Note: I don't own the "My Sister the Vampire" series and all characters belong to Sienna Mercer. I'm just messing with their heads a bit.**

**Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

Chapter 1

Capture

The dark figure loomed over Olivia menacingly. He made not a sound as he grabbed her and dragged her outside into the freezing night air.

But her captor did not feel the cold, nor hear her pathetic little sobs, nor did he feel her small human nails dig into his skin. He felt and heard none of these things. He was too busy revelling in her demise. He had finally got her! Revenge was sweet. How wonderfully _human _she was. How easily hurt!

He would finally get back at Ivy for all she'd done. And there was only one way he could think to do it. By hitting her most vulnerable spot. By kidnapping her sister.


	2. Awake

Chapter 2

Awake

Olivia woke slowly. Where was she?

The events that had passed came to her in fragments...

_...It was 10pm. Olivia knew she should be asleep but couldn't get comfy. She was too excited about tomorrow. That was when Ivy was taking her to her first Vampire Prom! Olivia was a little nervous but she some of the vampires there so it would be OK. Just so long as she didn't drink the punch._

_There was a rustle of leaves outside. Then a small thud. Olivia gave a start but soon settled again. It must've just been a cat._

_It was short after that she fell asleep with visions of the Prom swirling in her mind. If only she'd stayed awake a little longer, maybe she'd have defended herself. But no. There was no way she could have defended herself against her captor..._

Olivia was bought out of her memory by the clipping of shoes across a hard floor. It was so dark that she couldn't see who was coming. But she felt his ice cold hand on her face. She smelt his minty breath centimetres from her and tried to wriggle away.

"No, no, no." He whispered gently, touching her lips with a single finger in a sign to remain quiet, "Ssh, ssh, ssh. It's OK. It'll all be over soon my little human. I'm getting back at Ivy for ditching me. How could she? Stupid slut. But now I have _you_..."

Olivia felt a shock rush through her. She _knew _that voice! But it couldn't be him.

"That's right Olivia." He said with a smile. Even in the dark she could see his white fangs. "It's me."

He threw his arms wide and let out a wild laugh. "Ta da!" Brendan cried with glee.


	3. Want

Chapter 3

Want

"What?" Olivia whispered. Her mind could not comprehend what her eyes were telling her. Brendan. Brendan had captured her. Brendan had hidden her in the dark.

How was this even plausible?

Her head hurt just thinking about it. He still stood before her, grinning like an idiot.

"Surprised?" He laughed madly. He was utterly insane. He laughed and laughed, his cackles carried across the room in the darkness. In some way Olivia was gladdened by his laughter. It made the room seem smaller. That simple sound of happiness made it seem like a big joke. Like some sort of silly prank and Ivy would jump out and cry "Fooled you!"

But she didn't. It was not a joke. It was deadly serious and she needed to stop praying that it was going to be OK. She was being held by a sadistic crazy vampire. She had to get _out_.

It was then she realised was literally being held by him. His cold hands gripped her shoulders and flung her hard against the wall. With a small cry she landed on the ground and lay still, winded.

Brendan leapt across the room and crouched beside her broken body. He bent over her and reached out his hands to pin her down. Olivia tried to struggle weakly but failed in his iron grip.

She was completely powerless even as he reached over and bit her neck to drink her blood, until she passed out.


	4. Miss

Chapter 4

Miss

Ivy wiped away an unwanted tear as she stapled up another poster with ferocity.

MISSING

Olivia Abbott

Age 13

Last seen wearing a brown jacket and jeans

Tel: 01892 520942

Email: .uk

She turned, startled, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes, naturally purple now a grassy green, widened when she saw her BFF Sophia.

"Ivy, please calm down." She whispered.

Ivy could only imagine what she looked like. Her hair hadn't been brushed since, Friday, when she discovered that Olivia was missing. Her contacts were shimmering with unshed tears and her skin was slightly flushed. Sophia didn't even know if it was possible for a vampire to _have _flushed skin.

"I am calm!" Ivy shrieked her voice an octave too high. With a fierce slam she stapled yet another missing poster onto the nearest lamppost.

"You already put a poster on that one, Ivy." Sophia said, gently prising the pile of posters out of her friend's hand. It took merely one swift glance at her to see Ivy was shaking.

"Oh, Soph," Ivy sobbed, "I just wish she'd come _home_."

Sophia nodded. "I do too Ivy," She turned and looked down the street, as if sheer willpower would bring Olivia back. "I do too."


	5. Change

Chapter 5

Changes

Olivia curled into a small ball in some kind of pathetic attempt to protect herself from him.

He stood over her with a huge smile on his smug face. This was it. This was what he was waiting for.

This would kill Ivy. He smiled at the irony of that. She was already dead physically, but mentally _this _would make her life seem worthless.

Olivia let out a tiny whimper. Brandon kicked her hard.

"Shut up!" He cried. Then he bent down over her and gently wiped away a tear. Then he whispered to her, his face inches from hers, "It will all be over soon. I promise..."

Then he rolled her onto her back with graceful ease. She was so _weak_! He revelled at the fear that shone darkly in her face. He was pleased in the knowledge that he had caused that fear.

But soon there would be no more fear. He would make sure of it.

Right. Enough with the emotional crap. He'd better get on with it.

She didn't even have time to scream as he bit her.

The whole process took about three minutes.

When Olivia opened her sickly yellow eyes, the world was a new place. Had the light always been that bright? Had there always been that many dust particles in the air? Had Brendan always breathed that loudly?

Oh God. Brendan! He stood there, looking so smug. So triumphant! Like he'd done her some kind of favour.

Olivia had never hated anyone before. But right then and there, she hated Brendan.


	6. Tear

Chapter 6

Tear

Brendan smiled as he watched Olivia. He felt some kind of fatherly affection for her. After all he had made her this way.

She looked distraught. Why? She should be thankful for God's sake! She was stronger and faster than before. He had made her immortal!

Brendan watched as she sat up and took in world with her bright yellow eyes. His own eyes shimmered at the sight of her.

How beautiful she was in this form!

Brendan knew the thirst for blood would kick in soon enough. Her throat would burn and her mind would go wild for blood. But not yet. No. Right now he could revel in the fact that he destroyed Ivy Vega's life.

He watched with ease as her lip quivered and her shoulders shook. She stared at the floor steadily and a look of fear crossed her face.

It gave Brendan great satisfaction to know that she was trying to cry, and couldn't.


	7. Sense

Chapter 7

Sense

Ivy sat up in bed, the gentle shock running through her veins at lightning speed.

She had heard about this feeling but had never felt it before.

It meant that a new vampire had been made within a 100 mile radius. In this city.

Ivy had never known a vampire to be _made_ before. She'd only ever met vampires who had been born that way. Never before had they been created.

She was, naturally, curious.

She leapt up and rushed downstairs to grab her coat.

Charles Vega sat at the kitchen table looking awful. His yellow eyes were rimmed red with tears and he looked even paler that usual, which was a feat for a vampire.

He was completely cut up over the loss of Olivia and barely looked up when Ivy ran downstairs.

"I'm going out Dad." Ivy said. She didn't really need to say anything but she felt obliged to pretend that her father was fine.

"Oh." He said.

Ivy suspected that was all she'd get out of him so she turned to leave.

Then he spoke. It was the most she'd heard him say in a while. "I felt it too, Ivy. The Newborn Shock. Please. I know where you're going. Just be careful. OK?"

Ivy hugged him. "I will Dad." She promised.

With that she left and shut the door gently behind her.


	8. Follow

Chapter 8

Follow

Ivy Vega followed the scent of the newborn vampire through Franklin Grove high streets and down a dark alleyway. She was momentarily confused at where the vampire was, but then she shook her head and continued.

She came to a large metal door. An old warehouse. Now that _was _strange! But again, Ivy's curiosity won over and she slowly pushed the metal door open.

_There's a Possibility,  
All that I had was all I'm gon' get._

The soft lyrics to the song danced towards Ivy. She remembered this song! It was her and Brendan's song! They listened to it when they did homework and studied and just sat quietly together. But why was it being played now?

The door swung shut and Ivy turned to see Brendan leaning against the wall, looking very pleased with himself.

"Hello Ivy." He said coldly.

A million memories hit Ivy all at once. The love she had felt for him, the burning anger she had when she found he'd been cheating on her, the way she had vowed never to see him again...

Ivy was shocked. "Brendan... What on earth are you doing here?"

_There's a Possibility,  
All I'm gonna get is gone with your step._

Brendan smiled his shark-like smile and slowly walked over to the centre of the room. Ivy had known there was something there but shock of seeing Brendan and sheer willpower had stopped her from looking at it. Somehow, even before she saw Olivia lying weakly on the floor, she had known.

But at the sight of her lying there, so helpless despite her new strength, Ivy collapsed.

"Olivia," she whispered.

Olivia looked fearfully up at Brendan. He gave a small nod and Olivia crawled towards Ivy.

The two sisters, immortal together now, hugged each other and stared into each other's eyes. One pair purple, one pair yellow.

Still the song played into the cold air, breaking the silence.

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop,  
You're the only one that knows.  
Tell me when you hear my silence,  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know._


	9. Scream

Chapter 9

Scream

"This is all very touching" Brendan said, "But I have things to be getting on with."

He walked over to Olivia, "Come." He demanded.

Olivia, strengthened by the presence of her sister, shook her head and sat still.

"Why did you do it Brendan?" Ivy whispered, saddened by the wreck Brendan had become.

"Because of YOU!" He shouted. "YOU left me! How could you get away with that? You have to pay for what you'd done!"

Ivy was stumped. "You... did this because of me?" She reached out to touch Brendan's arm, "I am so sorry Brendan." She whispered. "I had no idea I hurt you that much."

"No!" Brendan yelled. "It's too late for sorry! It's too late for apologies! I have done it now and there's nothing you can do about it!"

With that he began to laugh manically and chanting "I win! I win!"

Ivy turned back to Olivia. The two girls stared at each other in utter horror. They knew he was right; there was nothing that they could do now. Olivia was immortal. She would have to drink blood. What would she do about her parents?

CRASH!

The wall of the warehouse was smashed down by a massive truck. Atop the truck there were piles and piles of sharp pointed sticks.

The sticks flew through the air.

Brendan was standing there, waving his arms flamboyantly.

The sticks sailed.

Brendan Daniels screamed.


	10. End

Chapter 10

End

It is not a widely known that when the vampire who created a newborn dies, the newborn he or she created reverts back to their human state.

Brendan fell against the wall with a stake sticking out of his chest.

He gasped his last few breaths and watched Ivy walk towards him.

She bent down beside him and whispered in his ear "I love you."

With his final breaths Brendan croaked the last lines from the song, which was still amazingly playing in the background of the warehouse.

"_Tell me when you hear me falling,  
There's a possibility it wouldn't show..."_

With that, Brendan Daniels was upon this earth no longer.

Olivia felt the change happen at his last breath.

This time the change felt pleasant. Like a warm glow rushing through her and filling up every inch of her being. Like happiness she had forgotten she was able to feel.

Ivy stared at her sister and watched her eyes dye from yellow to blue. She was human again.

The sisters embraced and then turned to see who had driven the stake filled truck.

Miss Everling, their school librarian, clambered out of the truck and walked over to Brendan's body. She inspected him carefully and tutted.

"That's such a shame." She said, shaking her head. Then she turned and smiled at Ivy and Olivia, who were still clutching each other with surprise. "That's the one thing I hate about living in Franklin Grove! All the darn vampires!"

THE END


	11. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE

Thanks very much to vampbookluver and Natalie Kabra and Heylio for reviewing and staying with the story. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Just some things to clear up about the plot...

Miss Everling, mentioned in Vampalicious, is hinted to have knowledge of vampires

The Newborn Shock is not mentioned in the "My Sister the Vampire" series and I made it up for the purpose of the story

The song featured in Chapter 8: Follow is "Possibility" by Lykke Li

Thanks to everyone who has read my story. Please keep reviewing it, whether this message is read tomorrow or five years from now!

I am glad to have contributed to this somewhat small section of fan-fictions.

Yours

Madasmonty


End file.
